Rosetta stones and bacon bones?
by Tumblewolf29
Summary: One is a prim and proper goddess. Te other is a former German shepherd cop dog who never follows rules and gets detention four times a week. With the help of the ghouls this Egypt and Scaris duo are forced to meet. Ok I stink at summarys, please read!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Monster High, wish I did but you know

So here is my first Monster high Fic. The story line takes place when two new students step in. I hope you like it please leave comments but no major flames please! So let the story begin.

bio's

Name: Rosetta Ankh Menphis

Age: I'm 5,216, what it was hard making all those words

Monster: My father is the great Thoth. One of the ancient texts.

Killer style: I prefer fresh linen, and or course my royal belt, maybe a few gold totems. Oh well bit any way, I like traditional ancient.

Freaky flaw: Alway correcting other's speaking patterns. When you speak all oF them it happens quite often.

Favorite color: Probally iris blue, not because it matches my eyes.

Favorite food: hmm, I like cattle beef. But dates are my ultimate.

biggest pet peeve: Slang words such as dude, bro, what up and other kinds of things at that source.

Favorite activity: I like bird watching, avoiding my dad ranting about my papers.

Favorite school subject: Physical deaducation, To be this pretty I am a very athletic girl.

least favorite subject: Dead Languages, I wrote the language and speak them why do I need to learn any more.

Pet: My little ibis Xavier

Name: J'ai m'appelle Tara Nightshade (my name is Tara Nightshade)

age: 16 et ans de chien (16 in dog years)

Monster: Je suis Démon Chien de français. To be more specific the Nightshade clan. (I am demon dog of France)

Killer Style: Short and denim flaired with random paint splotches. Half finger gloves, midnight Blue heeled boots.

Freaky flaw: ok I will say this when I get mad, upset, scared, excited ect. My eyes change color from their norman deep bleu.

Favorite color: Démon Chein Bleu,(demon dog blue)

favorite food: I would admit I am a steak fan. But with my history who wouldn't be.

biggest pet peeve: Farm dogs! They are stuck up and tormented us cop dogs, also a long story.

Favorite activity: painting, drawing, scetching and sculpting. Oh yeah! scar elate boarding.

Favorite school subject: Art, I am from Scaris right.

Least favorite subject: anything other than art, especially PD.

pet: my rescue German shepherd named Sparky my old cop name.


	2. Chapter 2: First days at MH

Hi guys here is the first real chapter! For Tara I do speak French but I am a little rusty so please excuse any grammar errors. If you speak any other language I might need help with Beta for Rosetta's part. I only speak a little French ,American sign language and English. As well as some Ancient Maya, Inca and Egyptian. I hope you enjoy Later on they will be more like a diary format than full out story line, it will just be POV stuff. And yes I will add some Cleo /Rosetta clashes. Especially when some certain goddes is cousins with the son of Ra. But any why don't want to give any spoilers away so R&R and enjoy! :-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rosetta, Tara and their families. I do also own this yummy cupcake and pie recipe.

Pro Tara.

"Tara! Mon petit fille." A tall man wearing dark black glasses called. In one ear he had a diamond stud ear ring. Around his neck layed a spiked dog collar. Every ounce I him you could see was pure blooded pit bull. "Tara!" He yelled again.

"Je suis suivant!" She yelled splattering paint on a ripped pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was uneven and chin length. It was black with blue streaks and bright green paint dots, her pointy ears each had two earrings. One was the shape of a police badge and the other was shaped like the tour de Eiffel (Eiffel tower). She had a navy blue tank top on and a short denim vest with the Scaris PD patch and her death day. (A very important day for Demon dogs).

She sprinted down the hall and slid down the railing of the stairs. "Bonjour Père." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Is breakfast ready yet J'ai Faim!"

"You still eat like you did when you were a mortal dog." He said with a small bark. "Don't you think it's time to leave the whole Police Dog deal behind? I would be in jail if I held onto my past."

"The cop mortals treated me perfectly! It was the one who stole me!" She growled taking a niece of bacon. "Now if tu would excuse moi, I am taking the board today!"

"Tara! You still need my protection! We may be away from home but still the Nightshade deal still remains intact. Sadly you are my first gained so."

"PÈRE!" She said in a loud tone her accent muffling the volume some. "If you haven't noticed I can fight off a few Mortal walkers!" With that she wagged her fluffy tail to the side and walked out the door denim back pack in tow.

*********Rosetta**********.

"Finally glad to get out from under that cat!" A girl stood infron of another holding out the eye shadow.

"I speak like every language I don't see why I need school!" The smaller one grunted sliding bracelets onto her mid bicep. She slid a ring that was a cobra wrapping around her finger on and then stroked the bird standing beside her. "And I don't see all this makeup! I'm not Cleopatra, anyone could do better than Cleo!"

"Hun!" The black haired girl said pulling on her leopard print apron. "I don't see you with Mark Anthony."

"He was a jerk!" She said setting a head dress on her long flowing black hair. "Being married to her for that long no wonder he wested himself!" (Ancient Egyptians used West involving anything with death)

"Please, come on Rosie. Caesar and Anthony! You don't know what I would do to get in on that!" The maid said running to the closet and getting a belt out.

"Steele, can I just go now." Rosetta turned around and stood up. "Actually see the light before Apophis eats Amun tonight!"

"Rose! That is a sensitive subject, I heard being eaten by that snake isn't fun. My step-dad was the god of embalming. So yeah he gets it from the source who gets it from the Pharaoh of the Aten himself."

"Now can I go?" She asked tieing off the royal belt with hieroglyphics embroided on it. Her bright brown eyes blinked up as she looked into the golden vanity. "I feel so over dressed!"

"Someone has to be the goddess of the school!"

Fini. TBC...

So there was chapter one, sorry I am really tired but this slipped my head and I had to post it now. I hope ya'll like it. I have the allergy doctor tomorrow but I will try to post again then. But until then Au Revior, Bonsoir, Bonne Aniversair (happy birthday) and so on.


	3. Chapter 3: first full day of school

Chapter 2

Here starts the POV posts, if you like please leave a comment. And for the guests without accounts feel free to send a comment also I don't bite. :)

Disclaimer: none of this is mine except Tara and Rosetta

********* Tara POV first day of MH

My life is officialy over. Those dull halls and purple lockers are enough to drive even the toughest of a squad go crazy. Their hallway manner enforcement is what some might say is poor. The chief of their operation is named Rochelle.

She has a unique style but goes soft on detecting things. It may just be my training as a pup at the academy but still. Oh yes! I forget to mention I have detention for checking the other students lockers for drugs an explosives. My Démon chien life the only school I ever attended was le art academy de Scaris. But when I came to age of the Nightshade pact we had to leave the city of love behind.

Now I am at a real school, one that werewolves and were dogs rule. My eyes turned the worst shade of purple, the one class I did do well was art. I have a personality that makes me the top o the food chain. One enimy that needs to resheath her claws is that chate Toralie Stripe. She thinks she can mess with the new fille. Well she can't, and I like Howleen's style but she is a big jerk. It comes with her breed though. Great g Au Revior the headmistress is assigning me more detention for using my communicator.

**********Rosetta First day.******

Monster high, lovely atmosphere beautiful smells. But then again I have been locked under the sphinx for the last thousand years. Everything was going quite well then I ran into her. The so called glorious (sarcasm) Cleo de Nile.

She treats the feline called Toralie terrible. She would have been executed in the good days, treating such a feline terrible is unacceptable. She thinks she rules the halls, her namesake Cleopatra the seventh was just like her. The true goddess is here and she turns her nose wondering why someone is dressed in royal ancient clothing. Turns out Salem can be quite chilly.

I made quite an impact in the dead languages class, until I accidentally got distracted by the fish girl. Lagoonia smelled soo good, but eating people is wrong. I guess the cobra/ibis part of me was speaking out. In the physical deaducation I accidentally broke someone's nose with a dodgeball. Back to Cleo she is dating a Greek! Like the ones who betrayed our country and took it under siege. Well, thoes were the Romans but still close enough!

The snakes on his head are so sweet though. This guy named Heath tried to do the flirting with me. Horus's son Sekrit was so much hotter, you don't see me all over him when he tried to flirt.

Well, I have homework to do. But being the goddess of knowledge and creating spoken words. It isn't too hard.

**************FINI TCB...


	4. Chapter 4: day three

Chapter three

Tara POV

Again with the name calling, I got called a mutt. I can guarantee I am one hundred percent pure bred. Home ick was such a drag. I'm going to make it in the art world and hire someone to cool for me. The seeing part was ok, since I am one third fashion designer. That Chate is a pain in my tail. She smudged my painting in art, it was one of the Scaris PD. I got another week of detention for yelling at Rochelle for not doing her job right. A few words in French were exchanged, that got me three days. Turns out thoes werewolf girls are buddy buddy with her.

But anyway Sparky escaped we found her at the butcher shop. (They have the best bacon.) then I returned to my little mansion on facing the lake. We went shopping for a car since I get my license in two weeks. (Drivers not vaccination, even though I think that is due also.) I found this awesome blue color I can't live without. It has the styling of most undercover cop cars.

Instead of detention I got volunteered to be on the hall monitor group. That should be fun. Me and Rochelle went at it again, just because she was made to protect people doesn't mean she owns the world. Other things can be just as protective.

****************  
Zombies, one word meaning brains. Ok the true meaning of zombie is a... Never mind that. Turns out we are the two shooting for first of the class, but I should get it since I like know everything. There are a few cute guys but I am staying to my morals and finding someone of my power.

The werecat has became civil towards me and rubs it in that mummy with a bandage too tight around her heads face. But then again, my loyalty and trust and hear stay pure to the one in charge. Steele has joined the halls mainly as my guard dog. She made a few new friends including a werewolf and a mixed species of weredog. But as a jackal she follows instead of leading, you should see her during lunch.

I got a call from Sekrit, it made me send a curse almost. Well have Steele do it she is the goddess of the tomb protection.

Mr. Hack was impressed I knew what he was saying. Since his accent is off most don't understand his speech. I got my first A+ on a test and its only day three! Yeah anyway I'm totally stuffed with linen with homework. So yeah bye!

***********••••••

There was the third chapter guys, hope you enjoy please R&R. I'm glad this story is going off to a good start. Next chapter is today or tomorrow. See you then.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara stepped inside the brightly lit hallways of Monster High. Her freshly dyed blue streaked hair covered her left eye that constantly stayed red. Her chin was up in a confidant walk, her denim backpack was strapped over her shoulder. Her skateboard was tucked under her right arm. Her ears were rolled slightly to the side alert to her surroundings.

She pulled her lips back in a snarl as she passed the gargoyle standing her post in the hall. Her blue eye narrowed slightly and shifted to a pure red. As soon as the demon dog turned away they returned to a beautiful blue color.

Sensing someone approaching she growled and changed her eye color to an annoyed purple. "Like I said we have words for you, it's called a delinquent. There are special centers to keep you locked up." She whipped around the see the fire being himself leaning on the locker beside hers. "Get lost like that bone I buried at the mansion in Scaris."

"Come on baby quit burning me here." He said letting his bright flames grow a little larger.

"I don't do flame, might want to try someone who can stand you." She paused and smirked her nose snuffling up like a dog. "Wait, no one can stand you. Now shoo, you wouldn't bee worth sniffing even for a farm dog." She slammed her door shut and turned to walk towards her pd class. "I would recommend it before my eyes get scarlet."

"Catch ya later hot hound."

"Wow, I thought French guys were crazy." She looked over her shoulder before starting down the halls to the gym.

•Tara Nightshade to the head mistresses office please.• the voice rang through the loud speakers. Her ears flopped back and she dipped her head out at an angle.

"Busted." She groaned.

"Wouldn't you take the radius of the coffin and divide it by the weight and mass of the vampire?" The young girl said holding her hand up. "It makes sense "

"Why correct Ms. Memphis."

The let out a smile and flipped her black hair over her shoulder, she adjusted her Ibis headband before taking a note in her binder.

"Who does the girl think she is!"

"Don't give me the "I don't know" Ghoulia." The other girl with long black hair and a gold headband stared right through the language goddess.

"It's the new ghoul at school, Rosetta Memphis. Head mistress Bloodgood asked me to give her the tour." A slightly younger looking girl with black and white hair leaned over her shoulder and whispered. "Some kind of goddess."

"We will be having a test after the Weekend. Homework is due then also." The teacher yelled as everyone scrambled out. Rosetta stood at the back not rushing to get out, next she had dead languages, ^easy A.^ she thought to herself and the girl from the back pulled her aside.

"Who do you think you are."

"Just met and already jealous?" She asked folding her arms. "Diva is the one language I don't speak."

"Oh my Ra!"

"Oh my Amun is more respectful. But seeing you walk like you own this school, respect is something you haven't learned. BTW now I'm not fixing you up with his son, he was hot. But a jerk you two would get along just fine. Oh and Rosetta Memphis."

"Grumpy over here is Cleo de Nile."

"Cleo, that explains everything."

"You two familiar?" A blue fish girl said staring at the young egyptian with interest.

"The real Cleopatra maybe, not just her Ba."

Sorry for the long wait things have been really busy, promise sooner updates. Until next time Aloha


End file.
